M.E.G.A. Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of M.E.G.A. Each episode focuses on a squad and their fight. Every episode has an quote and a clue in the end. Originally, a poem was meant to reveal what will happen in the future. It has now changed. One Episode last for 50 minutes (I think so). Episodes Season 1 Pilot (Part 1) Brian, Omi, Bink, ET, Ultimatehero, Dan, Newbie and Benmastermind fall into the portal. There's someone chasing them. They have been lured to Palermo, Italy. The town has been devastated by a robot and covered with thick fog. Songs Featured: Mad World by Gary Jules Pilot (Part 2) Ancy, Turu, Kross, Rocketslug, Charbel, Weirdo Guy, Tronfan and Finnal Anto arrived twelve minutes afterwards. They arrive in South Shetland Island near Antartica. The island has been overran by Ectonurites and they must find a way to leave the island. Real History Lessons (Part 1) In Paris, Squad A met Wai who was lost as well. Wai ended up zapping the squad back in time to 1793 when the French Revolution took place. They were mistaken to be English spies and Benmastermind to be the son of Marie Antoinette. Fear Yourselves (Part 2) In the Amazon Jungle, A Phobosapien used Rocketslug as a host to manipulate fear into his friends. Charbel can't seem to convince the others that he is not Rocketslug. A Question for Brian (Part 1) Brian infiltrates a talk show which is said to be a place where illegal alien weapons are sold. Meanwhile, the others fight another robot monster who seemed to be very similar to PolyMarkus. Human Sacrifice (Part 2) Ancy and Turu are captured by a fanatical cult who worships an ancient Aztec god named Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli* who is actually an alien from the same planet as Ah Puch. *For those who do not know, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli (Tala-Huz-Kal-Pan-te-Cu-Tali) is the malevolent god of the morning star. Dream On (Part 1) The entire city of Shanghai has fallen asleep. Can Squad A managed to find the culprit before all the people goes into complete coma? Bee Calm (Part 2) Avalsham returns. Well, what problem would it cause when she brings a giant hive of bees? (This is part of the Way Big fest) Category:ET Good ET, Bad ET (Part 1) ET buys a cookie from a man who claims to be a very powerful Umbranite. Is there something wrong when ET eats the cookie? Speaking of Witch! (Part 2) Finnal and Turu gets into some trouble when they bring Hex from the dead. The sorcerer resurrects monsters through his spells. They must handle this..problem before the rest returned from their fighting with some villain. The Curse of the Pineapple Sandwich (Part 1) Omi buys a pineapple sandwich who would know that it was cursed? Now, he is trapped in the form of Ek and cannot transform into other aliens. No One Escapes Death (Part 2) The team gets into a deep trouble when they caused a train accident killing many people. Now, someone or something is chasing after them. The Day When the Earth Falls (Part 1) A Day Unlike Any Other (Part 2) Micro-Episodes *Everyday Life *Hey, Water You Doing? *Golden Cellphone of Discord More coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A.